


Let It Snow

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [18]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: It's snowing.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Let It Snow

Lois stamped her feet on the porch and took off her woolly hat, shaking the snow off as she opened the farmhouse door.

“Ugh, can you believe that snow coming down?” she asked.

“Well, gee, Lois,” Clark said as he passed her with an armload of wood. “It’s winter and it’s Christmastime.”

“It was a rhetorical question, Smallville,” she said, rolling her eyes. “So where are these papers your mom wanted me to …”

“Mom’s stuck at the airport in Topeka,” he said, stacking the wood by the fire. “They’re snowed in.”

She frowned. “It’s not that bad outside,” she said. 

He went to the window and pulled the curtain back. “You sure about that?”

She stared. It had not only started snowing heavily in the last few minutes but the fields were already a thick blanket of white. They’d been having bad snow storms since Thanksgiving but it had let up briefly. At least enough to make them think the worst was over. Apparently not. 

She went to the door and opened it but was repelled by the sudden icy blast. Clark hurriedly came over to help her close the door. 

“I have to get home,” she said. “Oliver’s going to call. Why he decided to take a business trip instead of spending the holidays here,” she went on, sighing. Clark knew Oliver had some things to take care of in his city as Green Arrow, but he couldn’t exactly tell Lois that. He could understand her petulance, however. Her plans to spend Christmas with the man she was dating had been forced to take a backseat and he realised how that must hurt. She already had a father who had placed his career above his family and now it looked like Oliver Queen was doing the same thing.

“I’m sorry, Lois,” Clark said softly. “I know how much it meant to you.”

She shrugged, but said nothing. 

Clark watched her as she sighed in resignation. He could see the walls going up but had no idea what to say to comfort her. It wasn’t as if this holiday was going to be any easier for him, since it was his first since his father died. He returned to building the fire, knowing he couldn’t exactly push her to open up. 

He decided to heat up the frozen dinners his mother had left for him, making sure there was enough for Lois as well, figuring she couldn’t exactly go out in the storm. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to end up in a ditch somewhere. Even if she did make it back to her apartment, he expected she would spend the evening watching old movies and eating ice cream.

She gave in with some reluctance and they ate dinner. He noticed she was still fairly restless, getting up now and again to look outside. Clark had heard enough to know the storm was just getting worse. She grumbled while he washed the dishes. 

“Look, I know this isn’t what you wanted, but you can’t go out in this weather. We have some popcorn here. We could make some and put it around the tree, or I’m sure we’ve got some crackers and marshmallows and stuff. We could make s’mores.”

She huffed. “Don’t try to make me feel better, Smallville. It won’t work.” She started for the door. “I’m going home.”

She opened the door only to gasp in surprise. They weren’t quite snowed in but the snow was deep enough to cover the porch steps. 

“Uh …” she began. “Where’s my car?”

Clark joined her in the doorway. He could just see the red paint from Lois’ car buried under snow and ice. 

“I think it’s buried,” he said.

“Great. That just makes my night complete.”

“It’s not that bad,” he told her. “Come on. The fire’s warm and at least we still have power. We could watch some movies. I think we still have some on VHS somewhere.”

He made the popcorn and the promised s’mores. Lois sat on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. She clearly was refusing to relax. Clark knew she was upset, but it wasn’t going to change the situation. 

It took a while, but eventually she did relax. Or maybe it was the fact that her eyes were closing. Clark grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her as she fell asleep. 

The next morning the weather was clear enough for Clark to get out to do the chores. He left the house quietly, careful not to wake her up. He finished some of the chores and began clearing the snow off Lois’ car. 

An hour or so later, as Clark was clearing the last of the snow off the windscreen, Lois came out of the house with a steaming hot cup of coffee in her hands. Her eyes widened as she saw the car. He smiled at her. 

“Good morning.”

“Hi,” she said, almost shyly, which was unusual for her. “I’m sorry about last night.”

He shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” she said. “This is your first Christmas without your dad and here I am complaining because my boyfriend is out of town. I’ve been acting like a self-centred jerk, and I’m really sorry. You shouldn’t have had to put up with that.”

He went over to her. “It’s really okay, Lois. I understood.”

She punched his arm. “You’re amazing, Smallville.”

“Well …”

She smirked. “Don’t let it go to your head, though. I mean, I know it’s every guy’s fantasy to get snowed in with a girl, but not this girl.”

She thrust the coffee cup at him and went to her car. “Thanks for the hospitality, Smallville!”

He sighed and shook his head as she started the car and drove off down the icy driveway, almost collecting a fence post on her way. He continued to shake his head until she turned out of the gateway and disappeared down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Snowed in/Blizzard. This is offscreenville, season six.


End file.
